


Special Touch - And Andy Makes 3

by Elle_Gardner



Series: That Special Touch [9]
Category: Andrew Lincoln - Fandom, Norman Reedus - Fandom, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, F/M, First Time, Leedus, Love, M/M, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gardner/pseuds/Elle_Gardner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Norman returns home from a tour in Asia with Andrew Lincoln in tow, A weekend is shared through Holly's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> If you are just finding Norman and Holly for the first time because of the Normandy / Leedus tags involved, know that they have been through their share of ups and downs, explorations and experiences that have brought them to this place of love and acceptance. If you are new, I hope you go back to the beginning and enjoy the journey that brought us here today.
> 
> We pick up a few months after the outdoor sex on the patio and the public sex at the art show.
> 
> Norman, please forgive me. -Elle

I had practically moved in. Though he was going to be out more than in for the next few months, I had put my stuff in a storage space in Georgia and moved the basics into his apartment. I wanted to continue to practice massage and I had many hours to complete before I could become licensed in New York. There were requirements that needed to be met and I had found a place near Norman’s where I could intern and obtain my needed hours. I admit, it was a bit lonely not knowing anyone in the city but I made friends with the receptionist at the massage office I was working at. Becky was sweet, an out-of-towner like myself. When she found out who I was dating she didn’t seem to care. She wasn’t a fan of the show, American Idol was more her speed, but she thought it was cool that I was dating a celebrity and not making a fuss of it. 

She lived about thirty blocks from me and in New York terms, that didn’t seem like much. We would meet for dinner somewhere in the middle and she would invite me to her place to hang out, she understood that I wasn’t comfortable having company to my place, as it still didn’t seem like MY place. 

Norman called daily, from Singapore and Tokyo. He had asked me to go with him but I had a career to focus on, and if my past hesitation for us being together stemmed from me not having anything for myself, this is where I needed to start. Dirty text messages and sexy phones calls were great. But I have to admit, it was the mutual masturbation session via Skype that really put the cherry on top the sundae for me. I laid in his bed, our bed. He sat in a chair in some posh hotel. Sometimes I got so distracted watching him stroke himself that I stopped touching me. He had to remind me that this was meant to be mutual. I love to watch him orgasm, even from a world apart it was hot, and he didn’t let the distance keep things from being dirty. We licked our respective cum off our fingers for each other, wishing we were together. 

I have to admit, I followed his trip pretty closely via Twitter and Instagram, his texts and videos put up on YouTube. All the fans kept me up to date on his every move, restaurant, interview and encounter he and Andy shared. I laughed a lot, they were having a great time and they seemed to be bonding in a way I had never seen, not even on set when they were steeped in scripts and zombies. Maybe it was that kiss I saw Norman and Michael share at the art gallery four months ago that I hadn’t been able to get out of my head… but when I saw Norman and Andy together I could envision them embracing. Not that it was a hard stretch to picture as Norman seemed to cuddle with Andy at every turn. Selfies that turned into hugs, jokes that lead to touches, story time that resulted in Norman cuddling into Andy’s hold. None of it was out of the ordinary for Norman, and Andy simply seemed to be more comfortable being public with the affection half a world away. 

I wondered if Andy’s wife thought the same things I did from her computer in London. Was she checking out the photos with the same eye I was? There were moments caught on camera where Norman would whisper something in Andy’s ear and chills would wash over me. I knew what it was like to have Norman’s mouth that close to my ear. His warm breath ghosting over my flesh as he told me something. Sometimes sexy, sometimes innocent but always in that voice that made me think of silk and scotch. There was no way any person with a pulse would be immune to that whisper, not even Andy. And it got my brain drifting. Did his lips ever brush Andy’s skin, did Andy ever whisper back. I knew there were occasions where they would hang out in each others hotel rooms til late into the night. Norman had called me more than once with Andy in the room, while he as calling London. Time zones were causing havoc on our chat time, but we were making it work. 

Sleeping alone wasn’t the hard part for me, it was the nagging feeling I began to have that maybe Norman wasn’t. But it wasn’t another women I envisioned, it was the tall, lean co-star with the well-defined back, manicured beard, crystal blue eyes and that British accent that I pictured him in bed with. What scared me most, was that the vision didn’t bother me in the least. I knew Norman’s naked form and had practically seen all of Andy’s from the few occasions on a massage table, so putting them together was easy and sexy. I already knew my brain was wired differently than most. I had never had a serious issue with him seeing other people while we were working things into a full blown relationship. So I wasn’t entirely shocked when the thought of my love tangled with another man turned me on more than made me jealous. 

Norman had told me months ago that he had kissed his share of men during his modeling days. Never more than kissing but he had done it. I knew first hand that he had shared a bed and a women with his closest friend though I didn’t think that they had ever actually interacted together. I knew he was sexually adventurous in ways I still had years to catch up with. So the thought of him and Andy together did nothing but turn me on. 

I was out with Becky the night Norman called to tell me he was on his way home. “Hi baby, I’ll be home midday tomorrow, gonna get Andy into a hotel for his layover then I’ll be home to you.” Norman sounded tired. It was noon the next day where he was, and he had already done a handful of interviews with a few more to go. 

Becky and I were sitting in a café in NoHo and though she never seemed impressed that I was dating Norman when he called she seemed to get giddy this time. Even a million miles away he made women swoon. “What? No. Where is your Southern hospitality?” I knew he was nowhere near Southern, but I was damn it. “Andy can stay with us for a night or two.” It was the first time I really think I thought of the place as ours and not just his. Either way it wasn’t really my place to invite him but New York or Georgia, it just didn’t feel right to send a friend to a hotel.

We talked about it about for a few minutes and he agreed to ask Andy to stay the two nights. Becky was grinning when I got off the phone. “I can’t believe he’s been gone for a few weeks and you’re making him bring a friend home with him. When Joe’s gone on business, I ravage him at the door when he gets back.” She took a sip off her cosmopolitan. “And your man is hotter than mine.” We laughed over it. 

We were just finishing up dinner, “Well, if ravaging happens, we’ll just have to let Andy spectate.” 

“Or join in.” I was shocked when it had come out of Becky’s mouth, she must have seen the look I gave her, “What?? I’m catching up on the show. That sheriff guy is cute. Or is it the deputy guy? He’s cute too.” I couldn’t stop laughing which was good, I really needed the laugh. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The guys arrived into town late that night, I had made dinner and kept in warm it the oven, set the table and was reading a book when they finally came through the front door. They both looked tired and jet lagged. Carrying a handful of gifts they had received at the airport and dropping their bags at the door, they were exhausted but both quiet handsome. 

I met Andy half way across the room, it had been months since I had seen him in person. Always handsome and put together, even in jeans and a t-shirt. He handed me a bouquet of flowers, “Holly you look fantastic. And really, I don’t have to impose on you both.” His British accent lilted through the air. Norman watched as we kissed on the cheek and hugged.

“Please Andy, you are stuck in the city when you’d rather be home, least we can do is make you comfortable. Besides, I cooked too much for two, you have to stay.” I have to admit, a hug from Andy always made me feel special, he knew how to wrap you close. I had seen it in pictures from Singapore and I felt it now. “Plenty of room here and I haven’t gotten to spend any time with you lately.” I could see Norman cuddling his cat, Eye had missed him terribly, I was merely staff to that cat as he waited for his owner and one true love to arrive home. 

I won’t say he was jealous, but I could tell by the look on his face that Norman was done waiting to hold me, he gently dropped the cat to the floor, “If you don’t let me at her, it’s gonna turn into a threesome.” We all laughed and Andy stepped aside in the most gentlemanly of ways. Norman stepped in touching my face and whispered how he had missed me. I smiled and we kissed. I was long past being shy about kissing in front of someone. What is it about absence that makes a simple hug feel like heaven in a way that nothing else can. “Missed you baby.” I brushed my lips over his when I spoke and he threaded his fingers through my new hew of hair. More chocolate colored than ever before. He had set me up with his hairdresser when I mentioned I wanted a change. I could tell he liked the color now that he could see it in person. Andy politely excused himself to the kitchen and the bathroom as we took a few minutes just to reconnect. Sometimes I miss us doing it, but not that night; we stood together syncing up our breathing as we held each other and let the quiet bring us back together. 

Though I would have loved to have stayed that way, Norman couldn’t stay still long enough and the fidgeting drew Andy to us like a magnet. He hugged us both, more wrapped around Norman than me, “You two are beautiful.” He said it in my ear as he kissed my hair. It was flirty on some level but more just a statement of our relationship. We all finally parted and I headed into the kitchen to fix dinner. A little flair of southern cooking, fried chicken with some traditional sides and a batch of sweet tea that I brewed up, they both had a sweet tooth. 

We laughed so hard through dinner, Andy recapping stories that I had only heard from Norman’s perspective earlier. Andy was a great story teller and I laughed at things that Norman had heard a million times and had become immune to. I filled him in on my massage hours and promised Andy some time on the table if he wanted it. I couldn’t count them as part of my requirement, but I would never say no to getting my hands on him either. There was so much sex appeal to that man and I had been able to enjoy it a few times over the years. He looked at Norman for approval but replied favorably before Norman could agree it. 

They both had to be up early for a few things the network has asked them to do together and Andy wanted to call home to London. It was apparent he was missing his family. We all said goodnight and he retired to the guest room as we cleaned up the dinner dishes and chatted about things in New York. Norman fussed over his cat as I put away the left overs. I was rethinking the whole ‘having company his first night back’ concept as I became wet simply at the sight of him unwinding. I wanted to strip him in the kitchen at worship him on my knees. I had a desire to drag him to the sofa and sit in his lap as he fucked me hello. I needed to drag him to bed and get him to make me scream. I took his hand and lead upstairs to the bedroom and we undressed and crawled into bed. I wondered if he would tweet a little something about being home before we shut off the light but he didn’t seem to care about the rest of the world tonight.

Norman pulled me close, “I’m gonna make love to you Holly, with Andy down the hall.” I nodded my head. I wanted it. “You don’t have to be quiet, but I won’t push you if you are.” Sometimes when I tried to stifle my sounds and he would work to coax them out of me. “I just need to be with you, be inside you. I need you Holly.”

I kissed him, he seemed desperate to connect with me. I was sure it was the jet lag and the long days of work and travel, but I had to reassure him. “I’m right here Norman.” I slid my naked body on top of his and he held me close. Kissing and touching as he moved me by my hips to slowly work his dick to my entrance. We were quiet as I felt him start to push into me, “Yes baby.” I needed him to know how much I wanted him. “Inside me baby. Please.” His face was anxious for more. He pushed in slowly, edging in and out just little to tease us both. And I said it quietly, what I thought he needed to hear the most, “I’m your Norman. Only yours.” I had been right, it’s what he needed. He pushed deep till we were entirely connected and he groaned out one simple word, ‘MINE’, over and over he told me I belonged to him as we made love. I don’t think I had felt more owned or loved ever. 

I’d say we were both moderately quiet but the moans grew louder as we both grew to our climax and though we didn’t cum together, it was intense and sexy. He held me all night till the sun came up and he had to get ready to go to work. We all had places to be, but they had to go much earlier than I did. I heard Andy run the shower as Norman pulled clothes out of his bag and made a pile for laundry. He pulled together clothes for work and invited me to shower with him. It was tempting but I was exhausted. 

He buzzed around downstairs feeding the cat, making toast, chatting with Andy. I was at the top of the stairs in flannel pants and Normans shirt when I heard them talking.

Andy’s British accent was always a beautiful contrast to Norman’s east coast tone. “Quite the stud.” It took me a moment to realize that he had heard us in bed last night. “Lucky girl.” I couldn’t see them as I paused, eavesdropping. 

“I’m the lucky one.” I heard the espresso machine finish it’s cycle. Norman was opening cabinets to pull out paper travel cups for them. I knew the sounds of Norman in the morning. 

There was a pause of silence. Cabinets still needed to be shut, coffee to be poured, more conversation. What was the pause? My brain instantly flashed to them kissing. In the middle of the kitchen with Norman’s hand on the cabinet door I envisioned them mouth to mouth, Andy’s hand in Norman’s hair as Norman touched his friends hip. I imagined them kissing and kissing. And then when the cabinet door shut I snapped out of my vision only to realize that the thought had made my nipples hard.


	2. Chapter Two

The day flew by quickly, there was a different feel to my day knowing Norman was in the city, even if we weren’t together, we were close. We tried to connect for lunch but our schedules didn’t mesh, he tweeted a post-lunch photo of he and Andy at Perla’s in the West Village. We had been there a few times, Norman seemed to like it. The plan was take out for dinner spread out casually on the patio while we talked and laughed the evening away. Norman had offered a more exciting evening out on the town but we all seemed content to just hang out. 

Norman would only have a few days of down time before he had to be back to his intense work schedule and Andy kept offering us time alone since Norman’s son was out of town with his mom for a while. But my Southern hospitality wouldn’t allow it and Norman didn’t seem to want him to go. They genuinely enjoyed their time together. We all sat and played cards on the patio well into the night. The guys hard started with beer but I had picked up the fixings for a watermelon cooler and was kicking those back quite nicely. There was no doubt I had a buzz going on when I finally went into the house to grab a sweater. I came back out a few minutes later wrapped in Norman’s cardigan. They were leaning at the railing looking out over the city. Bustling on a Friday night. I had picked up Norman’s phone on my way back out, he had wanted to ignore it all night but the message light was flashing. I pressed against his back and wrapped my arms around him as we all looked over the city. I slid the phone into his hand. I always worried he’d miss a call from his family or some important work call. He took his job seriously and I had all the respect for that. He scrolled through messages and decided to handle a few things, grabbing his beer off the table he went inside while as Andy and I enjoyed the view of Lower Manhattan. 

It was chilly and he snuggled against me, the beer had obviously gone to his head. He put his head on my shoulder and I caught him inhaling, not me, but the scent of Norman from the sweater. I had done it too when I had put it on. That scent that was completely him, musky and manly. I had never found words to describe it perfectly but there was something magical about his scent that always made me smile. Andy seemed to think so as well. 

“How many more hours till you can get your license here in New York.” I loved his voice, his accent was always unexpected compared to the character he played. 

I leaned against him as view from above was making me a bit light headed, not to mention the cocktails. “Like a million or so.” I really wasn’t focused on the hours, it was more than I wanted to do so I was trying not to focus too hard on them. 

Andy caught me swaying and turned us both away from the city and back to toward the apartment. “How about we go in?” It was too nice to want to go inside yet, and Norman was working a bit, I could tell by the way he wandered the living room. I shook my head and paused in his grip. Andy leaned back against the half wall then pulled me to him. He made some excuse that he was cold as he wrapped his arms around me. It was odd to say the least, drunk or not I knew it was strange to be in the arms of another man. He held me tight and I won’t lie, it felt nice. Andy felt nice wrapped around me. I sank against him more than I should have but I did it, and he put his nose to Norman’s sweater inhaling his scent again. As he inhaled there was no doubt that his erection which had been non-existent a moment ago was beginning to grow. It had nothing to do with me, I could feel his cheek on the sweater now, his cheek to my shoulder as he inhaled. His erection was a direct result of Norman’s scent. I couldn’t blame him, I had gotten wet when I slid the sweater on. 

Norman knew the effect he had on me, on countless women. But did he have any idea what effect he had on his costar and friend? I was sure he did. It was a strange world I seemed to be living in. Andrew was wrapped around me wishing I was Norman. And I didn’t mind being the surrogate in his fantasy. Three years ago in Georgia this would have been a very different story, but now, here in New York City, I was a very different women. I let him hold me as we both watched Norman pacing in the apartment. We didn’t speak, I wondered if Andy understood that I knew what was going on. We were quiet and that was fine.

When the door to the patio finally opened Norman stopped in his tracks. He saw us together, wrapped and cuddling. Usually I could see his brain working through a problem, but the alcohol had us both in a bit of a fog. He paused and watched us as we watched him, then he continued forward. When he got to us, he joined us, I was sandwiched between them and I transferred my hands from Andy’s arms to Norman’s body. I couldn’t tell where they were looking anymore, my face was turned against Norman’s chest. I have no idea how long we stayed that way.

“It’s late.” It was Andy who broke the silence. “Think I’m going to call it a night.” We had him pinned to the wall and he didn’t try to let go but slowly the three of us broke our embrace. I turned and hugged Andy good night, and they hugged as well. Not that manly half-hug with a pat on the back but rather a full body embrace. We watched him walk into the apartment grabbing his beer off the table on his way by. It was the first moment that felt truly strange between us all and I wasn’t sure what was happening. 

Norman put his mouth to my neck and licked at me. “You look good in my sweater.” It was sweet, the way he said it. “Look even better just in my sweater.” I smiled, I did like walking around in just a sweater and panties and he knew that. 

I probably shouldn’t have said anything, but I couldn’t help myself. “Andy likes your sweater too.” Andy hadn’t been rubbing my arms when he was holding me, he was feeling the sweater, maybe sparking a memory. It wasn’t my place to point this out, what if Norman didn’t want to know this. But the watermelon cooler was flowing through my brain and I just couldn’t find the off switch. “He was smelling me… well you... your sweater.” 

Norman nodded. “Let’s go to bed.” He wanted to talk, it’s where we did our best talking. We cleaned up the take out remnants and shut down the house. The light was still on in Andy’s room as we topped the stairs and started down the hall.

“Go say goodnight.” I nudged him toward the door. I left no room for refusal as I knocked twice on the way past. I continued on as I heard Andy reply, ‘come in’. Norman watched me walk to the bedroom and waited for me to be out of sight before he opened the door. I didn’t know what I was doing. I was pushing him into the arms of someone who obviously was interested in him, and from the photos that had come out of Asia this past week, I thought Norman might have had feelings as well. I wasn’t testing him by any means, hell the reality of it was, the thought of the two of them together turned me on beyond belief. I got undressed and slipped into a t-shirt, normally I would have slept naked, but I didn’t know how long he’d be gone or what mood he might be in when he returned, had I pushed him too far for a change?

I checked my email on my smart phone and sent a reply to Becky about work, I shut off the light and I listened. The house was quiet. I don’t’ know what I expected to hear, moaning maybe, like we had the night before. And what if I did hear moaning, would that be okay? Talking, laughing, something. I didn’t hear a thing, not even Norman coming back down the hall till he turned the knob and walked into the room. He got undressed and climbed into bed. Still a bit drunk, his hands found my skin and he pealed my shirt off me. He kissed, never speaking, simply ravaging me with his mouth. The booze were mostly out of my system, now it was the dirty thoughts of them together that had me turned on. 

I whispered into the air, “Did you kiss him goodnight?” I didn’t know why I had to know this, I had wanted him to kiss Andy, there was something wrapped in the thought of these two men kissing that had me on fire. Norman kissed me.

“No,” He licked at my neck and his hands palmed my breasts. “Not tonight.” He was hard; I could feel him against my leg. I squirmed till we were lined up, I wanted him inside me, I needed it. He didn’t tease, didn’t hesitate, he needed it as much as I did. 

I felt him slide into me and I moaned. Then his words registered in my head. “Not tonight?” He pushed in deep and withdrew, propped above me in missionary position, something we rarely did, especially when we were both so excited.

His face was focused on fucking but he still answered, “We kissed in Asia.” He knew it wouldn’t upset me but I don’t think he expected it to turn me on as it did. My pussy clenched at his words and my nails dug into his shoulders. I held my breath as he pounded deep, groaning at the tight heat surrounding him. “Make you hot Holly?” He loved to tease, when he knew something turned me on, he liked to explore that kink. “Me and Andy mouth to mouth,” He pushed deep and held it there. “My mouth all over him?” I was nodding. I wanted to know how it had happened, how Norman had felt about it. How far it had gone, but Norman simply filled my mind with sexy images that made me gush. “Gripping his flannel, fuck I couldn’t get enough of him Holly.” His graveled voice was more than teasing, he was confessing. And that was a turn on in itself.

“Did you fuck?” I needed to know more. He shook his head ‘no’. I wrapped my leg around his hip drawing him in deeper. “Suck?" I couldn’t imagine which one of them may have sucked the other off, if they had. Or if it might have been mutual. He shook his head again, his fingers now tangled in my hair as he worked to bang me as hard as he could in this position. It wasn’t deep the way we both craved, but there was something about the closeness we seemed to need. “Just wrapped together kissing?” He nodded, he was focused now, hard and pulsing as I knew I could push him over the edge with enough dirty talk. “But you wanted more?” He looked at me, seemingly shocked that I would ask that, but he nodded ‘yes’. “You wanted him to suck your dick?” I knew how much he enjoyed a blow job so I was surprised when he indicated ‘no’. “You want to suck him off?” He didn’t reply, he was processing, which was difficult with his dick wrapped in the vice that was my pussy. “You want to wrap your mouth around his shaft.” He shifted to hold my hand. “Taste his flavor in your mouth as you suck as deep as you can.” He was fucking hard. This seemed to be a fantasy that was working with him. “Make him moan and grab your hair as you learned how to suck him?” I was sure Norman had never sucked a dick before but I could have been wrong. I felt the tell tale signs of an impending orgasm. He was getting off quicker than he normally did, it didn’t seem to have anything to do with me. This felt more like those time when he was lost in his own world and out of control. Why did that turn me on? “Suck him till he chokes you baby and then beg for him to cum in your mouth?” I was projecting now, how I loved to be used by Norman when I was on my knees. “Swallow it all down, every bit of his cum.” That did it.

Norman’s orgasm was explosive; he came hard and filled me, my leg holding him tight to me as he moaned out, “Oh fuck… Andy.” 

I was stunned but excited in a way I had never been. He may have had his dick in me but his brain was all about Andy. That sexy British man sleeping down the hall. Maybe he wasn’t sleeping, maybe he had heard us together. Maybe he had heard Norman cry out out his name as he came. 

He had me pinned and it took a minute for him to regain his senses but he finally began to slide off me and roll to his side. Trailing his fingers on my stomach as he caught his breath. Norman didn’t look at me when he spoke, “I’m sorry.” He said it quietly. 

I wasn’t expecting an apology. I kissed his hair. “No sorry.” I held him, “I never want you to be sorry for being honest.” I knew quite clearly that we belonged to each other, in ways that could not be changed by him cumming to the thought of someone else. 

I still hadn’t cum, I was antsy for it. I slid my hand down to my clit and made slow circles. I had a hunch that he was done for the night. I felt his hand glide over mine and felt his fingers slide inside me. They squished as he plunged into my body. Together we brought me to a satisfying orgasm that was sexy and messy from the cum he fingered out of me. We licked his fingers together, it was erotic to think of him with a mouth full of it. Andy’s to be specific.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Andy was naked on my massage table. Completely butt-ass naked under nothing but a thin sheet. Norman wasn’t the only one who had found him sexy. Andy had muscles through his back that made my knees weak. I had massaged him a few times over the past years but this was different. Something had been shared with us these past few hours. Something that I wasn’t a part of but seemed to hang in the air as we shared breakfast, the guys made business calls, Andy called his family, he printed boarding passes and Norman and I did laundry and he tackled some fan mail. Andy had asked if I wouldn’t mind working on him for a little while and I could never say no.

I had him start face down on the table in the middle of the living room. I worked first on his long lean back muscles that were more defined than the last time I had done this, Norman was in and out of the room, quiet as the relaxation music filled the space. He paused and watched me as I worked deep on Andy’s lower back, loosening and smoothing muscles. I slid down to his hip and worked in a most professional manner. Folding the sheet to keep him modestly covered. Norman went back to his mail, signing things and sending emails. 

I could see how easy it was for Norman to be enamored by Andy. He had a spectacular body, a sexy voice, a smile that melted my heart and he was a genuinely wonderful person. Norman was an artist, he never missed these kinds of qualities in a person. I massaged down his legs, over the birthmark on his thigh, his calves and to his feet. He was enjoying himself, I could tell by the way his breath had evened out over time. I compared his body to Normans, less marked, toned in different places. They were not built the same but they were beautiful in their own way. That comparison in my head lead me to think about them together. How they would look entangled together. 

My back to Norman I lifted the sheet so that Andy could roll over onto his back. I covered him again and grabbed my rolling seat so that I could sit at his feet and work on massaging him there. Norman had come over and sat in the chair nearby, the two of them started talking, about things I knew that they should not have been saying in front of me, they were talking about the show, episodes to come and things that no one outside the cast should have heard. I would never repeat it, they both knew that their conversation was safe. I turned off the music as they spoke in a way that was comfortable, like they had known each other a life time, like they cared deeply for each other. It made me smile. 

I finished his feet and worked my way back up his legs. The conversation had stopped but Norman didn’t leave, he watched me work. This was the first time he had not been the one on the table. He had never seen me do my thing. He smiled at me as I worked my way back up Andy’s body. I started on his arms and shoulders and down into his chest. I felt Norman behind me, standing close, watching me as I worked. He stepped close enough to kiss my shoulder. I kept working on Andy and he watched as Norman kissed me again. It became difficult to focus and I wasn’t sure what to do. My hands pressed into his chest and Norman wrapped his arms around my waist, his body shadowing mine. 

Andy watched over my shoulder to Norman’s face. There was so much unspoken conversation passing between them. I knew I had no place being there. I stopped massaging and spoke softly, “You do it.” They both paused. I don’t know what either of them had been expecting but this obviously wasn’t it. Norman started to protest but I wouldn’t let him, “Your turn.” I stepped out of his hold and away from the table. They stared at each other and Norman looked at me. “You can do it.” I was encouraging him to massage a man I knew he had a sexual interest in. What the hell was wrong with me? Andy lay still on the table waiting to see what Norman would do. I don’t know if he actually wanted it. I had expected him a pop an erection that didn’t happen, some look that would encourage his friend to touch him but it never came. I had gone too far. I had only been thinking about Norman and his needs, I didn’t think about what Andy might have wanted. Jesus, I had fucked it up, on every level I had screw this up.

Norman reached down and touched Andy’s bare shoulder, looking at his face as he smoothed his hands across his sternum and back. Norman had to reach to cross Andy’s body and I watched. He had paid attention all those times I had massaged him, he had the basics of it down just right. And when he added a second hand to that broad chest, Andy let out a sound that was more primal than a moan. My eyes shifted to his pelvis and I saw the erection I had been expecting earlier. I had no business being in that room. Norman was mine, I was his, and there was no doubt about any of that. But at this moment it was all about these two men and the moment they needed together. Why they hadn’t done this in Asia I would never know. Eyes locked on each other Andy let Norman rub his chest, long strokes that I had inadvertently taught him over the years. I crossed back to Norman and kissed his cheek.

“What?” He couldn’t figure it out. 

I started to the stairs. “I’ll be upstairs.” I didn’t know what else to say. I felt like leaving was a gift to them both. They didn’t need an audience if they were going to do anything, this was between them. Like all those stolen moments I had seen on Twitter and YouTube, they were sharing something that didn’t need spectators. No matter how much I wanted to stay, it wasn’t my place. Maybe more for Andy than Norman. I turned to the stairs.

Norman never took his hands off Andy, “Don’t go Holly.” His tone was desperate, like he needed me with him. I froze, nodded, turned back and sat on the sofa a ways away. I would watch from a distance, see what would unfold. Maybe it wouldn’t go past the massage. I curled up in the corner of the leather sofa and pulled Norman’s discarded sweater to me, cuddling with it. Could I really watch this if it did move beyond a massage?


	3. Chapter Three

I watched Andy’s left hand, he used his thumb to rub his wedding ring. None of us had forgotten that he was a married man. If this was going to continue forward, it would be Andy’s decision. He would be the one to move things into a different direction. I scrutinized Andy’s face, he was fixated on Norman’s. I couldn’t blame him, he was beautiful and focused in a way he normally never was. He stroked along Andy’s body, down his sides, his arms, along his hands and each finger. As I did for him when I worked on his body. He worked on his shoulders standing above his head and grazed his fingers on Andy’s nipples. Andy seemed unashamed of his erection, tall and proud. Norman and I both gazed at it as he worked then Andy broke our concentration with one motion. He brought his hand up to Norman’s face. They paused and Norman leaned down and kissed his friend. Sure and certain they kissed, even at the awkward angle they pressed their lips together and embraced. 

Norman moved to the side of the table and Andy sat up with the sheet still half wrapped around him. Norman stood between Andy’s spread legs and they kissed again, this time unobstructed and the kissing lead to touching, arms wrapped around each other, tangled in hair and Andy pulled at Norm’s shirt which they removed. Andy stood and the sheet dropped, he was now naked as they continued to kiss, rough and sexy, two Alpha men trying to be in control. Norman grabbed at the base of Andy’s hair and gave a pull. Having his friend’s full attention Norman kissed his way down Andy’s chest, stopping briefly to suck on his nipple before dropping to his knees. My mind was spinning, there was too much to watch, Andy’s face, the back of Norman’s head, hands gripping into the table or flesh.

And then he stopped, hesitated. Norman slid his hand up Andy’s thigh, fisted his cock and then he stopped. His head tipped down, looking at the floor. The moment lasted an eternity. I wanted to tell him to continue, that it was alright. I wanted Andy to reassure him. Finally he picked up his head, stroked two fingers through his beard and look up to the piercing eyes above him. They exchanged a look that conveyed one word to me, ‘Finally’. They had waited for this moment for a long time it seemed. Norman started to stroke as Andy leaned back on the table. I was concerned, it wasn’t designed for leaning but I wasn’t going to get involved, they would work it out. Norman slipped the dick into his mouth. I could see a bit of it, but mostly my view was the back of his head. He bobbed tentatively and slow and Andy’s head fell back as he gripped the table with both hands. I had never seen anything like it. Not surprisingly it didn’t take long for Norman to figure out what he was doing. Figuring out the stroke and suck rhythm balanced with the amount of spit and enthusiasm. Andy was finally watching, occasionally looking at me, but for the most part, I didn’t exist. 

Andy’s fingers were deep in Norman’s hair and the blowjob seemed to go forever. He was using techniques I used but also some that only men seemed to share, force and grip, things he knew his friend would like because they were things he liked. Andy was back to gripping the table with one hand, he was making these moaning sounds that came from deep in his chest. It was the most beautiful sound I had heard in a long time. Norman gripped into Andy’s hip and fucked his own mouth with the large cock. He wanted it, wanted to suck it and taste it. I knew because I craved Norman the same way, with the same animal desire I could tell he had. 

“Oh fuck…” Andy still managed to sound British even with his teeth gritted. “Fuck, I’m cumming.” He tangled both hands in Norman’s hair pushing deep till I heard Norman gag a bit. But he didn’t fight it, didn’t let up. Then I watched as he began to swallow. Andy had cum in his throat and Norman drank it down. Andy swore again and spasmed at the aftershocks. I watched as his thumb found his wedding band again but he never let go of Norman, simply let him slide off his cock. 

Andy sank to his knees and they were eye to eye again. Moving his fingers from his hair to face, Andy held Norman close and kissed him softly, they were both panting but they held each other. I had never expected two men to be this gentle together, this soft. But they were, comforting each other as they had crossed a line there was no returning from. I wanted to leave them to their moment but I knew moving would be worse than staying. I closed my eyes, as if I could unsee what I witnessed. 

His voice was low, “I need a minute.” Norman nodded as Andy stood up and walked away to the bathroom by the kitchen. Naked through the house, it didn’t matter at this point. He left Norman on his knees and me curled up on the sofa. 

The shirtless sexy man kneeling three feet from me finally turned and looked at me. I wasn’t sure what I expected to see in his face, concern or fear, trepidation, a sense of going too far? Instead, he wiped the back of his hand across his lips and smirked at me. That fucker did exactly what I did after a good satisfying blowjob. He wiped his mouth and smirked his pride. My face lit up as I chuckled. Norman crawled to the sofa and sat on the floor next to my feet. This moment wasn’t mine or ours. It was theirs. Andy came out of the bathroom in jeans, he had undressed for his massage in there. He came to the sofa and sat on the floor next to Norman. I stopped playing in Norman’s hair as Andy rested his head on his friends shoulder. He was playing with his wedding band. 

“I have to tell her.” Andy was quiet. The fact that he was married and loved his wife deeply made this different for him. Norman nodded and kissed his hair. “I need a drink.” 

I took that as my cue. “Let me.” I moved off the sofa and into the kitchen. I grabbed glasses out of the cabinet and filled them with ice as I found the Jack Daniels and poured them all full. I thought we were all in need of it. When I went back to the living room they were wrapped together, both comforting the other, sharing kisses and touches. I handed them both glasses and I watched as Andy sucked his down straight away. Norman and I sipped. 

I excused myself, “I’m going upstairs for a while.” I kissed the top of Andy’s head then Norman’s lips. I knew at least one of them was watching me walk upstairs. Down the end of the hall to our bedroom. I had just seen the sexist thing I would ever witness and I needed a moment to decompress. Hell I needed a moment to have an orgasm. I laid in bed, wrapped in Norman’s scent from the sheets around me and I unceremoniously began to masturbate. My fingers found my clit, into my dripping pussy. I pulled at my nipples and replayed the scene from downstairs. Hard gripping, lean muscles, panting and sucking. I let the moment fill me as I circled my clit building to an orgasm that was all mine. I came hard and fast and panted as I did it, moaning shamelessly, not caring if they heard. I fell asleep as fast as I had cum.

When I woke I realized I hadn’t been asleep all that long, just a nap. I straightened the bed and stepped into the bathroom to wash up. It was time to go downstairs and see how the guys were doing. I went down the hall to the top of the stairs and there was Norman’s cat, eyes pierced on something below. I stopped and looked. 

Norman was naked, bent over the arm of the sofa. Andy had discarded his jeans and was buried deep inside the perfect ass that was in front of him. Long, slow strokes of his cock as Norman gripped the sofa for his life. He looked pained but excited. At some point while I slept their cuddling became fucking. Norman’s back was marked, scratch marks in long streaks. I sat down next to the black cat and I watched. How could I let the man I loved more than anyone else be fucked right in front of me? Norman looked happy, that’s how. Andy fucked into him and Norman’s cock rubbed on the leather sofa. Andy reached and found the rock hard dick and began to stroke it, Norman’s face buried in the sofa as he bit at the leather. I wished I could offer him my flesh to bite but I simply sat and witnessed something most women could only fantasize about. Andy fucked him hard, almost angry. He seemed wanton and greedy. He stroked Norman to orgasm, his cum dripping on the leather sofa down to the hardwood floor. Norman groaned out ‘yes’ and ‘more’, ‘fuck’ and ‘love’. All words I had heard from him over the years, he loved it. Andy finally came, his eyes shut tight as he pushed deep one last time and exploded. 

I watched as the cat bounced silently down the stairs and past them, gone into the kitchen to find food. When I looked back they were both on the floor panting. Norman was looking at me, this time searching for acceptance for what he had just done. I smiled. My brain was certainly wired wrong. I wasn’t mad or jealous, well maybe a little jealous, but mostly because I wanted to be there with them, not because they had done it. Norman held Andy’s hand as he looked at me.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Andy stood at the door with his bag, he needed to be to the airport in a little while and Norman was looking for his coat. “You don’t mind me stealing him for a while?” Andy hugged me.

“Nah, you guys go, I’ll be here when he gets back.” We had a lot of talking to do, there was no doubt about that, but I didn’t mind that Norman had offered to get him to the airport. I thought they needed the time. And I needed to sort things out as well. He’d be gone at least an hour and when he got back we’d have dinner and then we’d talk. I’d have put away the massage table and opened a bottle of wine. This was just another moment in our sexual exploration together. More his moment than ours, but I knew from the kiss he had given me as he headed for the shower that we were fine. He had reassured me with a simple, ‘mine’ and I replied with ‘yours’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit, I have shipped the bromance between Norman and Andy for quiet sometime, the obvious laughter, the close friendship respect and the trust. But when they went to Singapore together in January, photos emerged that gave me goose bumps. Beyond friendship and bromance. I am not saying that I actually think that Norman and Andy have a physical relationship, but those spine tingling photos got my dirty brain spinning. And as I wanted to share my naughty thoughts with you all. I felt the best way to do it was through Holly’s eyes. I hope you all enjoyed, this may have been a tough pill to swallow, but after everything Norman and Holly have been through… really, I’m sure you, my dear readers, will be fine.


End file.
